hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Offensive Programs
Summary ---- Offensive programs are the basic tools of hacking. Viruses such as Beam Cannon, Worms, or a mighty Kraken have the potential to overwhelm any Security Nodes on a network by sheer force. This method of attack is referred to as "Brute Force" and differs significantly from the more subtle Stealth hacking. ---- * Beam Cannons are the basic virus, focusing on a node until it is captured. * Shurikens are similar to Beam Cannons, but attack all connected nodes simultaneously. * Worms can replicate themselves, quickly spreading throughout a network. * Blasters are extremely powerful and stun nodes for a short time, but are slow to install and fire, and take up more space. * Battering Rams target Code Gate filters and Guardian shields. * Shockers stun connected nodes, preventing attacks and regeneration. * Krakens start from the netConnections and head straight for the Core, combining their strength as the tentacles meet. * Maniacs deliver massive kamikaze attacks, but can only be used once and take up a large amount of disk space. Statistics Each program takes a certain amount of time to be installed on a node, during which the program is not active. However, if the node is recaptured by the network in that time, the program will be lost. Each program also takes a certain amount of disk space, which it occupies in program libraries once it is compiled. Finally, each program also takes a certain amount of time to assemble in the Compiler. Programs can be compiled instantly by using Credits. |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |Beam Cannon||1.0 Seconds||1||20 Seconds |- |Shuriken||1.0 Seconds||1||30 Seconds |- |Worms||1.0 Seconds||3||1 Minutes |- |Blaster||5.0 Seconds||6||5 Minutes |- |Battering Ram||2.0 Seconds||5||10 Minutes |- |Shocker||0.5 Seconds||6||8 Minutes |- |Kraken||1.0 Seconds||7||8 Minutes |- |Maniac||0.5 Seconds||15||30 Minutes |} Attack Priorities Different programs have different methods of attack, and may have additional, special abilities such as stunning or attacking every connected node. When an offensive program has a choice of which node to attack, it will select a target using the following criteria: Priority list: (Updated for v.1.2 - see Patch Notes) # Security Nodes with a Strength value - Sentry, Turret and Black ICE - and A.I. Nodes which have an antivirus installed. Other Security Nodes - Guardian, Scanner and Code Gate - are considered regular nodes in this regard. # White A.I. Nodes which do not have an antivirus installed. # The Core, regardless of antivirus status, including a Core that is upgrading. # Any other Black Nodes - Nodes with an installed antivirus. # Partially Black Nodes - Nodes where an antivirus is currently being uploaded. # White Nodes and Upgrading Nodes - Nodes which are upgrading and Nodes where an antivirus is not present (including upgrading Security Nodes, but not including an upgrading Core). # Nodes under the Wraith effect. As of Patch v1.025, if multiple connected nodes fall under the same category, programs will prioritize nodes with the highest firewall first. If these nodes also have the same firewall value, programs will prioritize the node which the defender attached first. Trickster Arts Forums - Link Order after v1.025 Update Trivia The Brute-Force attack was most likely named after the real life Brute-Force attack, where decoders would try many passwords or passphrases with the hope of eventually guessing correctly. References Category:Program Category:Gameplay